Flor
by Barakkeda
Summary: Ruffnut aprende que incluso las flores delicadas pueden tener espinas. / Esta historia es parte de la actividad "Los pequeños de Berk" del foro La Academia de dragones.
_**Esta historia forma parte de la actividad "Pequeños de Berk", del foro La Academia de dragones. HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks.**_

 _ **Personaje: Ruffnut.**_

* * *

 **Flor**

Tuffnut es feo. Es feo, feo, feo y huele a caca. También es malo y le jala el pelo a Ruffnut cada vez que están juntos. Y siempre están juntos. Abue dice que Tuffnut debe cuidar a Ruffnut porque ella es una pequeña flor, delicada, frágil y linda, y que los hermanos deben proteger a sus hermanas. Pero Tuffnut no hace caso, y aunque ella llora y le dice a su mami y a su abue lo malo que es Tuffnut, él sigue siendo malo y sigue oliendo a caca.

Su hermano tampoco la deja jugar con él y con los demás niños. Él dice que las niñas son feas y dan asco. Él sí juega y sí se divierte con Fishlegs que es tan grande como los barriles de hidromiel. También juegan con Snotlout que es tan redondo como una pelota, y con Hiccup, quien siempre sabe dónde se esconden los trolls. Pero Ruffnut no puede jugar. Y tampoco Astrid, porque ella también es una niña.

A veces ella y Astrid juegan juntas, pero ya casi no lo hacen, porque Astrid quiere matar dragones como su mamá y su papá. A veces juegan con Hiccup, pero casi no lo hacen porque él siempre se cae y llora y su papá, quien es un gigante, se lo lleva cargando, porque Hiccup es un bebé.

Así que la mayoría del tiempo, Ruffnut esta solita y, para entretenerse, se hace trencitas en su largo pelo, porque su mami le enseñó diciéndole lo bonito que se ve su pelo largo y amarillo como el sol de primavera. A Ruffnut le gusta mucho ser como el sol de primavera y ser una pequeña flor, porque Tuffnut no puede ser eso. Él es barro. Y, como és barro, tierra y apesta como las cosas verdosas en los campos de yak, Ruffnut no lo quiere cerca. Es más, no quiere a nadie más cerca. Ella puede divertirse solita. No necesita a nadie, mientras su mami y su abue esten ahí.

Cuando Ruffnut no busca a su hermano, a veces él la busca para molestarla y pegarle y jalarle las trencitas. La niña no se defiende, porque es una flor pequeña y no sabe hacer: ella grita hasta que un adulto grande y fuerte viene y la ayuda. Su favorito es Gobber, quien camina como un pato y tiene un bigote larguísimo y gracioso. Gobber siempre regaña a Tuffnut y luego alza a Ruff y, siempre, se la llevaba al Gran Salón a buscar dulces.

Un día, Ruffnut cumplió cinco añitos: ahora es una niña grande… Y Tuffnut también. Ruff le preguntó a su mami por qué no podía tener su propio cumpleaños, y su mami le había dicho que Ruff y Tuff eran hermanitos inseparables. Y como su mami siempre tiene razón, Ruffnut fue a buscar a su hermano.

Lo encontró mientras él y los demás niños juegan con una pelota de tela en el barro. Ruffnut pensó que como ya eran niños grandes, Tuffnut la dejaría jugar también. Pero Tuffnut es malo y feo y huele a caca.

Ruffnut llegó y saludó, agitando sus trencitas bonitas adornadas con pequeñas florecitas que su abue recogió en el bosque. Pero Tuffnut se burló de ella. "¡Los niños no juegan con niñas, tonta!" y se ríe. "¡Ruffnut es tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!" canta, y pronto Snotlout canta también, porque Snotlout también es feo. Y después de eso, Tuffnut le tira la pelota llena de _wuácala_ a Ruffnut, y su túnica y sus trencitas se cubren de _wuácala_.

"Ruffnut es fea, y tonta, y tiene mocos...!" cantan los niños. Ruffnut quiere llorar y gritar, porque su abue le había hecho su túnica nueva de niña grande, y le había puesto flores bonitas en el pelo. Y Tuffnut era malo y ella no lo quería.

No. Ella no quería a su hermano.

—¡Te odio! ¡Eres malo, malo, malo!— grita ella con todas sus fuerzas y sale corriendo. Detrás de ella Tuffnut y Snotlout siguen riendo y cantando.

Pero, mientras corre choca con Hiccup y el niño se cae de espaldas en el barro. Hiccup es un bebé, y su papá gigante con barba graciosa lo levanta de las manitos y se arrodilla, preguntándole si está bien. Cuando Hiccup responde que sí, el papá de Hiccup lo levanta y se lo lleva a los hombros, para alegría del pequeño. Gobber, que caminaba con ellos, levanta a Ruffnut del piso, la alza, le ordena las trenzas y le limpia la cara.

Caminan hacia donde trabaja Gobber, e Hiccup va hablando feliz sobre el regalo que le hizo a Ruffnut para su cumpleaños "¡también le hice una a Astrid!", y Gobber murmura que Hiccup estorbaba más que ayudar. Llegan y el papá de Hiccup baja al pequeño al suelo y él corre hacia el interior de la tienda. Gobber deja a Ruffnut en el mostrador, sentadita, y ayuda a Hiccup a traer un hacha de madera pequeña.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dice Hiccup con una sonrisa y después corre hacia los brazos de su papá, quien lo levanta de nuevo y se lo lleva después de felicitar a Ruffnut.

Ruffnut mira el hacha y llora. ¡Ella no sabe usar eso! Llora y llora y llora. Y Gobber la lleva al Gran Salón y le da dulces muy ricos, hasta que Ruffnut se tranquiliza. Abue y mami llegan, miran el hacha de Ruffnut y le agradecen al hombre de bigote largo y gracioso.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña florecita de primavera!— dice abue cariñosamente, mientras mece a Ruffnut adelante y atrás—. ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

Ruffnut entonces le cuenta a abue que ella no sabe usar un hacha, ¿por qué le regalan una? ¿Acaso creen que ella es Tuffnut, quien es tonto y bruto?

—Mi dulce florecita...— le explica abue—. En Berk hace mucho frío, cariño, y cuando llega el invierno todo lo que es verde muere. Todo menos la flor de la primavera. Cuando es pequeña es débil y frágil, como tú. Pero cuando crece se vuelve fuerte, le salen espinas y puede resistirlo todo. A las niñas de Berk, a nuestras florecitas, siempre les regalamos un hacha cuando se hacen grandes, como tú.

La niña mira con los ojos muy abiertos a su abue, quien le sonríe con afecto. Ahora que es una niña grande puede ser fuerte, como ella y como su mami.

Y esa noche, cuando Tuffnut fue malo y feo con ella, Ruffnut lo golpeó con su hacha nueva _.  
_


End file.
